The Tale of a Super Soldier
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was only 10 years old, she volunteered for a project to protect a family that showed her no love. Now 14 years later she is awoken to the sound of a motherly voice screaming in pain. Now they will learn to fear what they tried to create.
The sounds of heels clicking upon tile floor, could be heard through out the desolate halls, two double door came into view and the owner of the heels stopped in front of the doors. An old woman stood in front of the doors, she was wearing a black dress skirt that stopped at her lower knees, with a white button up shirt, and a black dress jacket along with a white lab coat over it. Her grey hair was put into a high bun on the top of her head, her dark blue eyes narrowed as she let out quiet sigh before placing her right hand onto the hand scanner next to the double doors. As they opened the woman quickly entered the large lab several scientist were working on the nearby computers, while every once in a while glancing up at the large test tube that was stationed in the center. Inside the tube was a young woman, who was around her early 20's, she had short black hair with a long braid on the right side of her face, which was held together by a dark red bead. Her eyes were closed, but upon her right eye was a large scar the went down horizontally. She would have been considered very beautiful, but many people in the lab feared her for her power brought to her by the T-Virus and the G-Virus coursing through her body.

Her limbs were once human ones, but are now mechanical. Her arms and legs were made of the strongest metals that were on Earth, allowing her to handle more force put upon her body. The elderly woman sighed in sadness as she began to remember how the young woman got to this point, but before she could she could hear one of the scientist call for her.

"Ms. Davidson, are you ready to begin the procedure?"

Ms. Davidson looked at the scientist and nodded with a sorrowful look. She approached the tube and watched as a large machine began to make its way into the tube with a needle attached to it's hand. It then placed the needle into the young woman's neck and began to inject the liquid that was inside into her. All the scientist were monitoring her vitals and her brain activity. Ms. Davidson stood closer to the tube and quietly called out," Soon Azia. Soon we both will be free from the chains that bind us to this cruel place..."

It didn't take long for the young woman, Azia to twitch as the liquid began to work on her body, however, before anyone could say anything the lights became dim and alarms began to roar.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" was followed by several explosions, this caused panic amongst the scientist and soon the guards entered and began to usher them out. However, during this Ms. Davidson took this opportunity to hide until everyone was cleared from the room once they were she quickly ran from her hiding spot and began to download all the data on Azia from the computers. After it was all complete she quickly began to erase any and all information on Azia before quickly going to the tube and releasing the young woman. Once the liquid was drained the young woman slowly opened her eyes to reveal dark brown eyes that looked around with confusion until the landed on Ms. Davidson. She slowly stumbled from the tube, but the older woman steadied her and began to lead her to the nearby locker room and got her into a large black trench coat that covered her naked body.

"What's going on?" She asked weakly due to not using her voice in a long time.

"We are getting out of here, dear. I will not allow anymore pain come to you. I contacted the B.S.A.A anonymously leaking this base out. While they are busy we will take the helicopter and fly somewhere else." Ms. Davidson responded as she helped Azia up.

Azia nodded her head before panting out," What about Lethal?"

"We will grab him on the way out. Let's go." Ms. Davidson stated as they proceeded into the hallway.

She looked down the halls to ensure that no guards or B.S.A.A members were there, as they approached another door which bore only one door. began to slide the key card she had while holding up Azia, but stopped when she saw one of the guards appear with their gun drawn. As the guard turned he instantly noticed Azia, raising his gun and firing at them before screaming into his ear piece,

"Subject 02400 has been released! I repeat Subject 02400 has been released!"

Azia had managed to pull Ms. Davidson out of the way allowing the bullet to bounce off her arm before she narrowed her eyes at the guard. He began to back away when he saw her right eye turn to an electric blue and appeared to have a light emanate from her eye as well as a blue aura to come from her body. Just as she was about to charge the door that they had tried to get into suddenly slide opened to reveal a large wolf like machine with a long cord for a tail, the face appeared to covered by a dark blue shield and it was completely black with sharp metal talons. It began to walk toward Azia ignoring Ms. Davidson, it's stops at her side, the sound of gears turning, pieces moving to reveal the hilt of a sword. As she removed it the blade itself was completely blue and produced a dark purple lightning.

Azia examined it before swiping it in front of her and looked at the machine before nodding her thanks. She then turned to the guard who had begun to run down the hall in fear. She simply snorted and said,

"Lethal... Escort Sevena to the helicopter. I have a nuisance to take care of."

Lethal nodded it's head Ms. Davidson followed it as they ran toward the helipad, Azia then sprinted down the hall with her speed she easily caught him in her right hand and smashed his head into the wall. Her face gave nothing away as blood splattered all over her body. Azia then stood straight turning to face the oncoming guards, with their weapons raised and began to fire at her. Azia sprinted at them using her sword to deflect the bullets as she approached them guards and struck two of them across the head before turning to the third one and cuts him in half horizontally. As blood coated the walls she quickly turned and began to run toward the helicopter, she could hear it began to start up as she runs up the stairs. She slams the door open and continues to run only to hears someone yell,

"Stop right there!"

Azia ignored the order and jumped to the helicopter as it took off, upon landing she looked to see a man and a woman standing on the roof top. She couldn't make out any of their details due to how far away they gotten. Azia then sat down on the seat with Lethal putting its' head in her lap and she began to pet it.

"Don't worry Azia... I will find a safe haven for us both." Ms. Davidson stated with a small tired smile.

Azia nodded as she looked out to the blue sky from the helicopter window, wondering how she will live a normal life with the modifications done to her.


End file.
